


When There Is No One Left

by Monsbaddecisions



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Character Death, Classic Undertale, I'm bad about pacing oof, Longish chapters, Multi, No AU's, Other, Plot Twists, The reader has to make hard decisions, apocolypse, apocolypse AU, but also shortish chapters, creater of underparoxysm, for now, it's planned out my guys, major death, maybe later - Freeform, plots in general, self inserting, she is kinda rude at times, she's trying, the reader is in her early twenties, underparoxysm, underparoxysm au, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsbaddecisions/pseuds/Monsbaddecisions
Summary: In the year 2020, it’s been 5 years since the monsters have been released from the underground. Up till this point, they had been doing their best to fit in with humanity, getting civil rights, and starting to work government jobs. It started slow, but cases of humans attacking each other started to spread. No problem, that was pretty common, even monsters would attack other monsters at times. But it only got worse, and soon there were tens of thousands of cases of people attacking and killing each other, and some people appearing to just drop off the face of the planet. Now a young woman by the name of Alyssa has suddenly been attacked by one of people she cares about the most, and now has to join her friend papyrus and his brother along with their friends in order to survive





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updated weekly to monthly, I'm busy with school though so it changes. But roughly there is the same amount of time between each update hopefully Xx  
> Here's a link to my tumblr ( https://pretentiousclockworker.tumblr.com/ )

When we are the last ones left (Chapter 1)

It started with the news reports. Stories of people attacking each other in major cities and areas. It wasn’t anything I hadn’t heard of before. It’s humanity, we had been tearing each other apart since the beginning. The reports keep showing up for months, making their way into people’s personal blogs as the stories got darker. Families turning on each other, fathers killing their children, mothers drowning themselves in bathtubs, children stabbing other children in schools. People said they weren’t right in the head, that was obvious, but it wasn’t the normal crazy that society was used to. No, this was different, they had this weird glaze in their eyes..like they weren't really there. When officers were able to capture them they always attacked, no matter the age, gender, or size. They didn’t stop fighting until they were dead. One story came out about how a mental ward patient who was on their way to recovery stabbed his doctor when he was strapped down and tested the white of his eyes were yellow.  
It was the second sign that something wasn’t right, the yellow eyes became more prominent in the cases. More peopl-survivors were reporting of seeing them before their loved one attacked them. Even stating that their natural eye color was changing, to a greenish-yellow color. They just...weren’t there anymore, who they were wasn’t in them. It was a parasite, a disease that took control of the mind. But damn did it sound like them, their voice was the same, their appearance was the same, it was only their eyes that let them know something was wrong before they struck. 

The third sign was the most obvious, it was their body stance, the way they hunched down before attacking you. Like a lion about to pounce on its prey, the way they started to grow at you, speaking of promises and of a “New World” and other gibberish. The way that they saw a new beginning if you would just let them in. We started to call them the crazies, not just my group, the whole world did. There was no other real way to describe so simply as to call them that, it was the plain truth.  
In reality, though, I hadn’t noticed any of the signs, not soon enough. I had been just as oblivious as most of the general population, no one ever told you anything unless you were some government official. In the end, I’m pretty sure that’s what got us all killed if they had just warned us something wasn’t right, then we would have had time to prepare ourselves. But we didn’t, we didn’t have any time, no warning, just chaos as everything went to shit. 

For this reason, I wasn’t able to see just how wrong my father was, the subtle changes over the course of a few weeks I wasn’t able to see. On the day he attacked me, when I was making my lunch in the kitchen, the only fear I had was that something was very very wrong. He had to be sick, my father would have never attacked me. I hit him in the head with the iron skillet I had used that morning to cook my breakfast. He went down in one move, I had never seen a man so big go down so fast. When the paramedics came to pick him up I remember walking by the stretcher as they took him away, while I was questioned by the police officer about what happened. 

For a week I visited him every night after work while he was in the hospital, they had strapped his arms down because of how violent he was. Whenever he was awake he was screaming at the nurses, pulling his restraints to the point his arms were rubbed raw. They eventually had to knock out for most of the time so they could run tests on him. They kept telling me that it was probably because his fever was so high that he attacks me. When his fever was as high as it was it could mess with your mind, make you see and do things that you wouldn’t normally do. But deep in me, I knew that they were lying, that they didn’t know what was wrong with my dad. He had looked at me with such anger in his eyes, with such sheer intensity that I knew if I hadn’t fought back that he would have killed me. 

The real story starts after a visit to my dad, there had been no progress with his recovery and I had texted mom on the way out of the hospital. She was super worried about him, she and dad had been together since high school and for the first time in years, she had to sleep in the bed alone. Her constant calls on how he was doing left me stressed, but I understood. My job was asking more of me, employers were suddenly getting sick all the time, complaining of being nauseous. It was like a flu epidemic, but I never got sick, not once. After the stressful visit I got a call from my friend Papyrus, he was a skeleton monster who I had meet a year before. He was one of the nicest guys I had ever meet, he was always texting me to see how I was doing, making sure I was okay, it was liking having an older brother of sorts. 

Usually, he would invite me when he was going somewhere and didn’t want to be alone, this time it was a trip to the grocery store. Sure it was simple, but it was something to do and it was easy on me. I went home first to clean up, there were streaks on my cheeks from when I was crying that had messed up my foundation. And my mascara had smeared around my eyes giving a raccoon-like an appearance. 

By the time he came to pick me up I had fixed my makeup enough that I didn’t mind going out, but mentally I was pretty exhausted by the day’s events. As I walked out to the car I felt eyes on me, I looked around, my neighbor Joel was staring at me strangely. He was an elderly man, in his late 80’s, he was a Vietnam veteran who had moved to the neighborhood years ago when my parents were kids. I had grown up, going over to the barbeque he hosted every year now that it was just him. But the way he stared at me, it freaked me out. In some way, it reminded me of the way my dad had looked at me a week prior. I was snapped out of it by Papyrus.

“Alyssa! IT IS GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! IT FEELS LIKE IT'S BEEN FOREVER!” Papyrus waved at me enthusiastically from the car, he drove a red Mustang, it was clearly one of the older models. When I first saw it I couldn’t believe that he had somehow managed to fix it up himself, I might as well have hired papyrus to be my handyman.  
“Hi papyrus, how have you been?” I asked, I slid into the passenger's side and set my purse on the floor by my feet. His car was so clean, honestly, I was pretty jealous. I cleaned my car once a month and it always ended up trash again by the end of the week.

“I HAVE BEEN GREAT, WORK HAS BEEN GOING GOOD, SANS STILL NEVER PICKS UP AFTER HIMSELF” he grumbled the last part as much as he could considering he was naturally always loud, “BUT! OVERALL HE HAS BEEN DOING MORE AROUND THE HOUSE, HE EVEN MADE DINNER ONE NIGHT!” he paused, “IT WAS TERRIBLE!”  
That caused me to snort, papyrus could accidentally be hilarious at times. From the times I talked to Sans he never seemed to be the type to cook dinner or do much of anything. Back in the underground, I knew he had a few sentry jobs, which he didn’t always go to, and there was always that one sock in the hall that was his that Papyrus refused to pick up. Every time I came over Papyrus would say something about that damn sock, eventually, he even hung a sign in the hall above it so that Sans would see it whenever he came downstairs.

“I can’t even imagine what it was like papyrus” I chuckled, “let’s hope I’m not there the next time he decides to cook” I didn’t believe that it was that bad, after all, I’ve had Papyrus’s cooking before and I felt like I was dying afterward. Who knew you could burn water? I didn’t until I saw Papyrus catching the pot on fire.  
“WORRY NOT, THE NEXT TIME HE PLANS TO COOK I WILL WARN YOU, JUST DONT HURT HIS FEELINGS”  
“Thanks, dude”

It wasn’t a long trip to the supermarket, just in the downtown area of the city. I didn’t usually go to this supermarket, but Papyrus did, he really liked the cashiers there. They were always super nice to him, compared to some people. It had only been 5 years since the monsters appeared from the mountain and integrated themselves into our daily lives. It was only about two years ago that they got their citizen’s rights, and it had like pulling teeth to get that. There weren’t even any monsters in government offices yet. Things were moving slow, but at least they were still moving at all. 

I grabbed one of the carts and put 25 cents into the slot that locked it to the other carts, a way to keep people from stealing the carts. But honestly, it’s stupid considering that most people wouldn’t mind losing 25 cents to a shopping cart. Leaning over the cart I walked into the supermarket with Papyrus at my side. “Alright, so what do you need to grab?” There was a deep clean smell to the store, along with the smell of ripe fruit that had been displaced close to the doors.  
Papyrus pulled out a long list from his pocket, “HM, PASTA NOODLES, SAUCE, KETC-UGH SANS! THATS GROSS, MILK TO KEEP MY BONES STRONG, SIDES FOR THE GET TOGETHER-”

I stopped him, “Wait you’re having a get-together?” why hadn’t I been told? 

“YES!” he looked surprised, “DID YOU NOT KNOW? I THOUGHT I SENT YOU A TEXT EARLIER THIS WEEK”

Well, that explains it, I hadn’t been using my phone that much lately with everything going on, only to call my mother. “Oh, no I didn’t, sorry Papyrus, It’s been a stressful week” in fact I hadn’t answered any of my friend's texts lately. I really needed to start getting back to people in a timely manner. 

He patted me on the head, “WELL DON”T WORRY, YOUR INVITED OF COURSE! I WOULDN'T EVER LEAVE MY FRIEND BEHIND! NOW YOU CAN ALSO MEET MY OTHER FRIENDS, LIKE UNDYNE AND ALYPHS, THE Q-” he bumped into one of the other customers, a younger lady holding a basket in her hands, causing her to drop the can of corn that was in her hands. “OH I” M SO SORRY MISS!” Papyrus reached down to grab the can, he held it out for her to grab. But all she did was stare at him with a look of disgust, similar to what I’ve seen from other humans when they see a monster. 

As Papyrus continued to hold it out to her she grabbed another can off the shelf, “I’m not grabbing that from you” She said snobbily, placing another can in the basket she started to walk away from us. 

For a second Papyrus looked confused before placing the can of corn back on the shelf, “OH, I SEE, OH WELL” as much as Papyrus was optimistic, he wasn’t oblivious to the way humans treated him. There had been multiple times in the past where people would gawk at him as we passed on the streets or would whisper to each other like we didn’t see the way they stared at him with squinted eyes. It made me feel horrible because that was how I had been like for the first year and a half after the monsters reached the surface. It hadn’t been till I meet Papyrus did I truly get to learn how monsters were like. 

I placed a hand on Papyrus’s arm, “She was being rude Pap, don’t bother with her. “ I smiled up at him, “Come on, let’s get you what you need for the get together okay?” Papyrus smiled back at me, although it did seem a bit forced.

“YES, YOU”RE RIGHT, AFTER ALL, TIME IS OF THE ESSENCE!” I continued pushing the cart while Papyrus would occasionally grab things he liked off of the shelves. When I saw something I thought I needed I would set them in the cart, of course, I wasn’t going to make Papyrus pay for it, I just didn’t want to go back and get another cart. When we got to the hams Papyrus picked up the biggest one he could find, turning it around and round and he studied it very closely. Comparing it to other hams.  
After a few more moments I had to ask him what he was doing, “Papyrus? Uhh, what are you doing there?”

He stopped in his ministrations, “I CLEARLY AM TRYING TO PICK THE BEST HAM THERE IS! I AM GOING TO HAVE A LOT OF PEOPLE OVER AND WANT THE BEST! IF I GET ONE TO SMALL THEN THE WHOLE GET TOGETHER WILL BE RUINED”

“Papyrus that’s ridiculous, the ham isn’t everything”

“OF COURSE IT IS! THE HAM IS THE MAIN PART OF THE COURSE, WITHOUT IT THERE IS ONLY A BUNCH OF SIDE DISHES OF SADNESS! TRUST ME (NAME) I KNOW WHAT I” M DOING!”

I put my hands up in surrender, “well alright then, but, have you ever even cooked a ham before?”

There was silence, “......WELL NO, BUT IM SURE THAT IT ISN'T HARD. MANY PEOPLE ON THE INTERNET HAVE DIRECTIONS ON HOW TO COOK A HAM, AND IF I ASK UNDYNE SHE IS SURELY TO TEACH ME HOW! SHE'S THE ONE TO TEACH ME HOW TO COOK YOU KNOW”

Oh, well that was terrific, the ham would be set in flames in no time. “Papyrus, that’s…..great?” I wasn’t sure what to say, I didn’t want to hurt his feelings but he really needed some cooking lessons. Maybe one day I would be able to convince him to take a few cooking classes. Finally, Papyrus found a ham that was up to his standards and placed it in the cart. The ham had to be at least over 12 lbs by looking at it. It had reminded me of all the times my dad had gotten out of his way to find the biggest ham he could find for Christmas dinners when the whole extended family got together. Sure it was delicious, but seeing my dad exhausted from the hours it took to cook it was not. 

“NOW TO THE DAIRY AISLE TO GRAB THE MILK” Papyrus rushed off to get the milk, be trudging behind him with the cart. When I caught up to him he had two cartons of milk in his hand and was waiting for me patiently, “I THINK I HAVE EVERYTHING I NEED NOW (NAME!) WE CAN CHECK OUT AND GO” I yawned, covering my mouth. That sounded great to me, I was getting sleepier. 

“I can’t believe they let those things in the store” I heard someone mutter, curiously I turned around and caught the eye of the woman from earlier. She was browsing through the dozens of different type of cheeses, looking over at us out of the corner of her eyes every couple of seconds while trying to be discrete. This woman was pissing me off. Thankfully Papyrus hadn’t heard her insult. 

With one last look at papyrus (Who had now gotten distracted by the yogurts), I walked over to the woman. She knew I was coming over by the way her body tensed up, obviously not expecting me to walk over to her. When I reached her side I bent down in order to see her face, “  
Hey” I started, “I think we meet earlier didn’t we?”

She scowled at me, “What do you want a monster lover?”

I tensed up, “Look, bitch, you’re really starting to piss me off, I have had enough with arrogant pricks like you treating other people like shit because they aren't like you. What have they done to you? If you pulled your head out of your ass you might see that most monsters are pretty nice, just like most humans are” she gawked at me, her eyebrows twitching as her face morphed into anger, “Oh, and by the way, you look like a chicken wearing those pumps. It’s a supermarket, not a red carpet” As I walked back to Papyrus I could see he was looking at me with disappointment, he had obviously seen what I had done and now I was feeling a bit guilty-Wait no I didn’t! That woman was being a bitch and she deserved to know that. 

“What?” I asked as I got back to the cart, Papyrus shook his head at me while he crossed his arms, like a disappointed parent.

“YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT (NAME), I AM ABLE TO FIGHT MY OWN BATTLES. I DO NOT WANT YOU TO BE GETTING INTO FIGHTS AT THE SUPERMARKET” He took the cart from me and started to walk towards the cashiers, “ THOUGH I AM THANKFUL FOR YOUR CONCERN FOR ME (NAME), I TRULY AM”

I smiled, “I’m always on your side Paps, your one of my closest friends” I nudged him in the side of his ribs, causing him to “NYEH!” loudly in surprise. 

The cashier started to scan the groceries as Papyrus reached for his wallet. I grabbed one of the dividers and separated my things from his. Papyrus had enough things to buy and if I didn’t stop him he wouldn’t hesitate to pay for mine too. After the cashier rung him up and bagged his stuff Papyrus grabbed it and went to wait for me by the side of the wall as the cashier started to scan and bag my things. I slid my card into the chip reader before pulling it out and grabbing my receipt from the cashier, I smiled at her “thank you” and grabbed my bags. 

“IT WAS FUN BEING ABLE TO SEE YOU AGAIN, EVEN IF IT WAS SHOPPING, WE MUST HANG OUT AGAIN SOON!” Papyrus and I walked towards the doors, “OTHERWISE I WON'T SEE YOU UNTIL THE-”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!” A piercing scream chilled the air, it was blood-curdling. Papyrus and I swung around a couple aisles over from where we checked out, the racist women from earlier had climbed over the register and had started attacking the cashier. She was raking her long nails over the woman's face, blood running down the cashiers face in small streams. Everyone was staring in shock before a few people nearby rushed to tear the woman off of the cashier. 

There were multiple people yelling, “What the hell are you doing!?” “Get off of her!?” “What's going on!?” The woman struggled against the defenders, kicking the legs of the people restraining her as she let out a piercing wail, it sounded like something out of a horror film. It was pure animalistic. 

Papyrus and I stared in horror at the scene, “What the fuck” I murmured, backing up, I tugged on Papyrus’s arm, “Come on let’s get out of here, like right now!” He pulled his arm away from me as he started running towards the scene.

“I CAN'T DO THAT! THAT HUMAN WOMAN IS INJURED! WE MUST HELP HER!” He rushed towards the cashier who laid on the ground, holding her face in pain as the blood from her injuries started to cover her hands. He helped her off the ground carrying her away from the people who were still attempting to restrain the feral woman. “LET ME TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL MISS! YOUR FACE IS SEVERELY INJURED” she was sobbing as he carried the woman over to her. “COME ON (NAME), we must go!” I stood still for a moment, then groaned and carried the groceries out to the car, following papyrus. I took the keys from him and unlocked the trunk, stuffing the groceries quickly before slamming the door and running over to the passenger side. Papyrus was gently putting the woman in the back seat, who was sobbing out a few thank-yous between her cries of pain. Was this a good idea!? We hadn’t had really even gotten any okay from this woman that she wanted us to take her to the hospital! Shouldn’t someone else be doing this!? I was torn between helping her and telling papyrus to let someone else bring her there, maybe a co-worker, someone she knew at least! 

“Papyrus is this a good idea! We could be arrested for kidnapping!”

“WHY? WE ARE HELPING HER!, WE ARN”T KIDNAPPING HER”

“In the eyes of authorities, we could be!” I hissed

Papyrus closed the door and hopped into the driver's seat, taking the keys away from me as he turned the car to live and speedily reversed the car from its space before speeding out of the parking lot. The car bounced as he didn’t slow down at the speed bump, I held onto my seat “PAPYRUS SLOW DOWN!” He couldn’t be speeding the whole way to the hospital otherwise we all were going to get hurt!

“I CAN”T HU-(NAME), THE MISS IS VERY HURT!” He kept his eyes painfully focused on the road, barely taking notice to the fact he about drove past the stop sign.  
“You're GOING TO HURT US MORE IF YOU AREN'T CAREFUL!” I reminded him, he took a few shaky breaths before nodding and slowing down. He glanced into the mirror to look back at the woman. 

“You...you are right (name)” he spoke softly, “I'm sorry miss” he spoke to the cashier, “I will remember to be a lot more careful” The cashier nodded tearfully. One of her eyes was severely scratched up and puffy, with blood trailing down it, her other eye wasn’t much better. It looked like that crazy bitch had really done a number to her face. I reached into my purse, I usually carried a small first aid kit, but I wasn’t sure if there was going to be anything in there to help her. When I found it I pulled it out and started going through it, band-aids? Not really going to help, antiseptics? Not yet, some pads? That would help her clog up the blood on her face. I took a few and handed them back to her, “Here, use these and try to stop the blood alright?” The cashier took them for me and started to tear them open. Dabbing them on her face at first before pressing them against the wounds, quickly the pads started to absorb the blood. 

“(Name),” Papyrus started, “WHAT WAS THAT BACK THERE? THAT WASN'T NORMAL WAS IT?” He asked, I...I didn’t have an answer to it. I’ve seen crazy people on television before. But I hadn’t ever seen someone attack another person in real life. I wasn’t sure how to respond to it, but….that look in that woman’s eyes back there…..it...was just like my fathers. Like the look, my neighbor had given me before I got in the car with Papyrus. That weird angry and hazy look, like she wasn’t aware of her actions or that she was even there. 

It took me a minute to decide what I wanted to tell him, “H...Honestly Papyrus, No, I don’t think so. I mean, humans do attack each other...but it...just didn’t seem right back there. Something about that woman didn’t seem right” 

The cashier spoke up tearfully, “S-she had yellow eyes!” Wait-what?, I turned around, that woman had yellow eyes? 

“What do you mean by that?” I asked, “Do you mean her eyes were hazel?”

“No, no” she corrected me, “The area around her iris, the whites of her eyes..they weren't right! They were yellow, a deep ugly yellow. And her pupils were so dilated! I thought that they might disappear! She just looked so angry!” 

Suddenly a feeling of dread dropped into the pit of my stomach, just like my father…..there was a connection to these two people. Or whatever was affecting them, and it sure didn’t seem like a fever was causing it. I took a few deep breaths, panic rising higher in me. Papyrus looked over at me, “(NAME), EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE, I PROMISE. PLEASE STAY CALM UNTIL WE REACH THE HOSPITAL”

“I’m sure trying!” I shook my head, running my hands through my hair, “I’m fine papyrus! Just get us to the hospital, and hurry! I think she might go blind if she doesn’t get the proper treatment” there was a shrill cry from the backseat that made me grimace, I shouldn’t have said that out loud. 

By the time we arrived at the hospital the cashier had gotten pretty quiet, she wasn’t even crying anymore. Papyrus parked his car in front of the hospital, turning it off and jumping out to carry the woman out of the car. “DON” T WORRY KARRIE!, YOU WILL BE FINE, I PROMISE!” Karrie? For the first time I stopped to take a look at the cashier’s nametag, Karrie it was then. When we rushed into the foyer of the hospital, the nurses at the registration counter peered over at us before rushing over to help Papyrus. “ PLEASE HURRY! HER FACE HAS BEEN SEVERELY INJURED, INCLUDING HER EYES!” One of the nurses left and came back a moment later with a wheelchair, Papyrus gently set Karrie in the wheelchair, “THEY WILL TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOU NOW!” he said goodbye to Karrie and they wheeled her away, while Karrie stayed surprisingly quiet. Papyrus turned to one of the nurses that had stayed behind.

“CAN I LEAVE YOU MY NUMBER, SO YOU CAN CONTACT ME WHEN SHE”S OKAY?” he asked, the nurse smiled at him and nodded. 

“Of course you can”

Papyrus grabbed a sticky note off of the registration desk, wrote his phone number on it, and handed it back to the nurse. She carefully folded it in half and placed it in her pocket. “We will take good care of her, thank you for bringing her in. Are you family?” Papyrus and I both shook our heads.  
“No” I answered, “Just people who were a witness when the accident took place” The nurse nodded, “I See, well we will call you later alright?” With that, she walked away, and Papyrus and I walked out of the hospital back to the car. For a moment we both sat in there, staring at nothingness as we both tried to process just how the day had suddenly turned for both of us. Eventually, I was the one to break the silence, “So…. I guess you need to drop me home, so you can put the groceries away?” That seemed to break Papyrus out of his trance, he turned back to keys and turned the car on.

“OH, UH, YES I DO. SORRY. UM…” he paused, “I'M...SORRY HOW THE DAY TURNED OUT?” it sounded more like a question than a statement, “I JUST….I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY HONESTLY.” I knew the feeling, I buckled myself in. 

“It’s okay, I know what you mean” after that, papyrus was quiet. For the next twenty minutes neither of us said a word to each other, and unlike other times the quietness wasn’t comfortable but tense. It was strange, to not know what to say to him. We had never had a tense moment together like this before, and it wasn’t even that we were mad at each other. I guess it was the shock of the situation. 

When we reached my home, I slowly unbuckled my self and stepped out of the car, papyrus popped the truck for me and stepped out. He helped me carry my things to my front door while I unlocked it. After I opened it I turned around to face him, “Well…..goodbye then...I’ll see you at the get-together?”

He coughed awkwardly, “OH YES, AT THE GET-TOGETHER THEN!” I took my groceries away from him, giving him a loose side hug as best as I could.

“See you later…”

“YES, LATER” he hurriedly went back to his car, and in moments he was gone from my sight. Leaving me with conflicted feelings stirring inside of me, and plenty of groceries that I needed to get in the fridge. After all of this, I think I deserved a long and peaceful nap. I stepped inside my house.


	2. Update*

hey you guys! I didn't expect that anyone would ever be interested in this story. Now that I see that it is getting more attention than I thought I am planning to continue the story :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading "When there is no one left!, I'm having fun so far writing this fanfiction and I hope I am able to finish it! I have most of it planned out but I'm also kinda playing by ear. So expect some plot twists ;)


End file.
